The Darkness
by DarkAngel727
Summary: A oneshot of Kagome and Sesshomaru meeting at a concert and they show interest in each other. Rating is incase I continue it from a oneshot but that depends on the popularity and demand for it.


A/N Characters don't belong to me just the story

The song is Heaven Knows by The Pretty Reckless and I suggest you listen to it as you read to help set the tone

Enjoy and please R&amp;R

Let me know what you think and if I should expand this one shot to a story!

The Darkness (one shot)

This wasn't our first gig but it was probably the most crowded one we'd had since our debut. I looked at the band and gave a dry smile. We all looked damn fine. Me in my leather bra style wrap that tied in the back to show my huge tattoo and my ripped black skinny jeans with my heavy leather boots. My face done with panda eyes and even paler than normal face. Sango wearing a black mesh shirt and a leather miniskirt with studs and chains and heels that matched. Souta with his hair spiked and ripped black tank and pants and boots like mine. Our last member, Miroku with his black button down shirt with a red embroidered cross with wings on the back in jeans and boots with his hear slicked into a ponytail. We heard ourselves introduced and walked out on the stage. It was pitch black and we took our positions. I stepped up to the mic and said "Hit it." Immediately the beat started and consumed me.

**Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high**

**If you listen close**

**You can hear him cry**

**Oh, Lord, heaven knows**

**We belong way down below**

**Sing it**

**Oh, Lord, heaven knows**

**We belong way down below**

**Way down below, way down below**

As I'm singing the crowd starts to stomp their feet to the beat.

**Judy's in the front seat picking up trash**

**Living on the dole**

**Gotta make that cash**

**Won't be pretty**

**Won't be sweet**

**She's just sittin' here on her feet**

**Sing it**

**Oh, Lord, heaven knows**

**We belong way down below**

**Go**

I make eye contact with the silver haired demon standing in the front. His face markings intrigue me and he gives me smirk flashing a fang.

**Oh, Lord, heaven knows**

**We belong way down below**

**Sing**

**Oh, Lord, tell us so**

**We belong way down below**

**Oh, Lord, tell us so**

**We belong way down below**

**Way down below, way down below**

**Way down below, way down below**

**I've had better days, man**

**I've seen better days**

**I've had better ways, man**

**I know better ways**

I smirk at this handsome devil and sing with my soul.

**One, two, three and four**

**The devil's knocking at your door**

**Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie**

**Start your life with your head held high**

**Now you're on your knees**

**With your head hung low**

**Big man tells you where to go**

**Tell 'em it's good**

**Tell 'em okay**

**Don't do a goddamn thing they say**

The whole crowd is singing along to the chorus except for the demon in front of me. He is just smirking and staring at me.

**Oh, Lord, heaven knows**

**We belong way down below**

**Oh, Lord, tell us so**

**We belong way down below**

**Way down below, way down below**

**Way down below, way down below**

**I've seen better ways, man**

**I know better ways**

**I've seen better days, man**

**I've had better days**

**Gina's in the back with a pocket of high**

**If you listen close**

**You can hear the crying**

**Oh, Lord, heaven knows**

**We belong way down below**

**Oh, Lord, tell us so**

**We belong way down below**

**Oh, Lord, heaven knows**

**We belong way down below**

**Oh, Lord, tell us so**

**We belong way down below**

**Way down below, way down below**

**Way down below, way down below**

"Thank you very much we are The Darkness and don't let the door hit you on the way out! If you are good we may come back and give you another!" The crowd laughs with us as we walk off stage. I look back to get one last glimpse of the mysterious demon that I'd been enjoying as eye-candy during the set but he wasn't there anymore. _Hm he must have left already. Couldn't run away fast enough haha_ I laugh out loud and my brother gives me a weird look and urges Miroku, "She's in the crazy place again." And both of the boys are laughing. I glare at them and sling my arm around his neck to give him a noogie, "What's that little brother?" I'm laughing with him as he tries to get free, "Damn it Kags lemme go!" I just hold him tighter, "Nu-uh I don't think so twerp." A cough interrupts our antics and the other band mates laughing at us. We all four turn to look at our manager standing next to…..MY EYECANDY! _Damn he's fine…. _"Kids this is Mr. Taisho and he wants you guys to sign onto his record label." We all look at each other with open mouths. We had maybe seven gigs and we already had a record label after us? That's amazing!

I stepped forward and extended my hand towards Mr. Taisho, "I am Kagome Higurashi and I'm the leader of the band." He gripped my hand with his long fingers and held my gaze, "Pleasure. I am Sesshomaru Taisho. I have heard so much of you from my younger brother. I must say that he is quite the fan." I can't help myself but be drawn into his molten golden eyes. _How can anyone have such depth in their eyes? He looks almost sad. _"Perhaps I could take you to dinner Miss Higurashi and we could discuss the details?" I look at the guys and they are all nodding their heads encouraging me to go with Sesshomaru. I turn to look back into his captivating eyes giving him a smile, "Let's go."


End file.
